Thomas & Friends Kanon Ayu and the Island of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A New Crossover between Thomas & Friends and Kanon.
1. Chapter 1 Burning Cookies

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 1: Burning Cookies**

** A silly alarm clock went off in Yuichi's room saying out "Meow! Wake up sleepy head, it's time to get up, eat your breakfast and go to school today." The voice belonged to Nayuki, his cousin. He lives with her and her mother in the city of Kanon.**

** Throughout a short period of time, Yuichi had been trying to put together the mysteries of his past, mostly his last visit to Kanon, when he was ten.**

** During that time, he liked seeing a very special friend, who went by the name of Ayu, a little girl with pink eyes, and light brown hair. They had a lot of fun, until Ayu was blown out of a tree and fell over twenty feet to the ground. She survived but, the resulting fall, put her in the coma for seven years.**

** Seeing his good friend hurt, made Yuichi sad, he didn't want to see anyone, unfortantly Nayuki was running to see him, which would prove to be a bad idea.**

** "I'm so glad I could find you," said a ten year old Nayuki, "look what I brought you, it's an adorable little snow buuny, isn't it cute?" Yuichi didn't say anything. "Are you listening to me? Well, anyway will you except this gift from me, considering we won't see each other for a long time."**

** Those words were building up inside Yuichi's head, getting him madder and madder.**

** "I don't know if I ever told you this, but...I've always liked you Yuichi," said Nayuki, "and I..." she stopped when she noticed the tears. "Yuichi, are you crying? Oh no what happened? Can you tell me? Yu..."**

** She never did finish, Yuichi was so mad that he got up, threw his right fist knocking the bunny out of Nayuki's hands and destoring it. He walked over to the train and left, thinking he was never going to return.**

** Of course, he did, seven years later, he had forgotten all the good moments he had in that city but as time went on, he slowly got his memories back, including the truth about Ayu. He was reliefed when he was told that she wasn't dead and after searching for the lost gift he never did give her, Ayu finally woke up. **

** During Yuichi's visit before the awakening, Ayu had appeared as a young ten year old again, only with a red head band (the very head band Yuichi wanted to give her). **

** By now, things had returned to normal, and for Yuichi, that's all he could ever ask for.**

** As he walked downstairs, he heard someone knocking at the door.**

** "Can you get that Yuichi?" cried Nayuki, "I've got my hands full up here!"**

** "Sure, no problem!" he yelled back. When he opened the door, he looked but didn't see anyone, "must've been the wind."**

** "Ugu, look down here!" cried a voice, it was Ayu, sadly since her accident, she hasn't been able to walk, plus it didn't help being asleep for seven years.**

** "Ayu, what are doing here?"**

** "Well, that's a weird question to be asking," she said, "I'm a part of this family too, or are you starting to forget that already?"**

** "I haven't forgotten," he said.**

** "Well anyways, I'm here to make cookies."**

** "Don't go burning them like you did with your last batch."**

** "Ugu, that's not funny! I only burned them, because I didn't know how to bake them," of course Ayu is a little sinsitive, and cries, if ever teased. Of course, she and Yuichi, always joke around about certain things. "Are you going to taste them after I'm done?"**

** "You couldn't pay me to eat them!" he snapped.**

** "Ugu, a simple yes or no, would do!"**

** "Alright, I'll make you a deal, if they look and smell good when they come out of the oven, then I'll give them a try."**

** "Really?" asked Ayu.**

** "Yes, but that's only if they look and smell good!" he said.**

** "In that case, I'll do my best not to let you down!"**

** At long last, Nayuki came downstairs, still in her pyjamas and her wearing her favourite bath robe, which of course, had lots of cat heads on it.**

** "Ready to bake?" she asked Ayu.**

** "Oh yeah, and Yuichi promised he try them out afterwords."**

** "I only said if they look and smell good, remember? Or are you forgetting that?" joked Yuichi.**

** "I haven't forgotten that, I'll make you proud."**

** Once they were out of sight, Yuichi wispered, "you always do, my dear Ayu." He was hoping that he would never lose Ayu again, like he did before.**

** If you're wondering when did Yuichi wake Ayu up, it all happened on a normal spring day, the sun was setting, Mai (another friend from school) said that Yuichi had to go find Ayu. Of course, he used to find her at the tree, when they were kids they would meet at the clearing and walk to the tree, which they said was their school.**

** Seven years later, after the accident however, the tree was gone, only a stump was there but, there sitting in the grass, was Ayu's gift. After a while, Yuichi went to the hospital, and placed it on top of Ayu's head.**

** "Please wake up," he cried quietly.**

** It was nothing short of a miricle but at that moment, Ayu finally opened her eyes.**

** "Yuichi, is that you?" she asked.**

** "Yes," he said, "how are you feeling?"**

** "I can't feel my legs," she groaned.**

** "Can you feel the rest of your body?" asked Yuichi.**

** "I think so," she said, lifting up her right arm, she lifted it to the top of her head, that's when she felt the head band, "you found it, thank you Yuichi."**

** "You're welcome," he said, by now the two were crying, they were happy to see each other again.**

** "You came back," smiled Ayu, "will you promise to be there for me forever?"**

** "I promise," smiled Yuichi.**

** "Pinky swear?" Ayu lifted her left hand, holding out her pinky, Yuichi held out his right hand, holding out his right pinky. Both pinkies grabbed a hold of each other then they both said, "pinky swear."**

** "You're buring them again!" yelled out Ayu.**

** Yuichi snapped out of his daydream, and ran into the kitchen, "what happened this time?"**

** He looked down and saw Ayu's cookies burned. **

** "I'm sorry Ayu," sighed Nayuki, "it's all my fault I didn't mean to do that!"**

** Yuichi came over, and noticed, "you have the temperature, too high," he said, "is there anymore cookie dough?"**

** "Plenty," said Ayu pointing to the remains left inside the pot.**

** "Good then let's make some more cookies, together," he said, Ayu smiled, "and the right way this time!"**

** "Ugu," groaned Ayu, "it's not funny!"**

** "Hey, I said I would eat your cookies if they look and smelled good, not burned!"**

** "I'm sorry," said Nayuki again, "I didn't mean to burn them."**

** Yuichi felt bad this time. "Oh well these things happen...so what do you say, want to make some cookies?"**

** "Yes!" both girls shouted.**

** This time, with Yuichi's help, Ayu's cookies turned out better then before. Yuichi took the first bite, he smiled as he ate one.**

** "Are they good?" asked Ayu.**

** "They're delicous!" said Yuichi, "try one."**

** Ayu did, Yuichi was right they did taste good. Even Nayuki had to admit they were good.**

** Later that day, Yuichi and Ayu thought it would be best if they got out for a breath of fresh air, they were passing by, a toy shop, when they noticed a blue toy train pass by the window, this engine had a face on him, he was smiling with the number one on his side.**

** "Isn't that Thomas the Tank Engine?" asked Ayu.**

** "Yep," answered Yuichi, "Thomas and his friends from the Island of Sodor."**

** "I would love to go to the Island of Sodor," smiled Ayu, then she pulled out her little angel, then groaned. "I don't have anymore wishes do I?"**

** "You still have one more," answered Yuichi, "why?"**

** "Remember when you said, you would grant any wish, as long as you could grant it?"**

** "I remember that," he said, "but what you're asking for, is impossible."**

** "Why?" **

** "Mostly because the Island of Sodor, is too far away and I can't get us tickets to visit that wonderful place."**

** "Maybe not us, but what about our ten year old versions?" **

** Ayu explained that maybe the two of them, could imagine going to Sodor, while they are still kids. Yuichi thought about that and agreed to doing that.**

** Ayu and Yuichi went inside of the toy shop, buying two toy trains, Thomas and James, wooden versions of course.**

** That night, Ayu was sleeping over with Yuichi and Nayuki, she was given Yuichi's bed, he didn't mind as long as he could be with Ayu.**

** "Are you ready?" he asked her.**

** "I'm ready," she smiled, then holding hands, Yuichi holding the Thomas toy and Ayu holding onto her angel, the wish was made. "I wish we could travel to Sodor, as our ten year old versions." Both of them closed their eyes and just like magic, they were kids again.**

** "Are we really on Sodor?" asked the ten year Ayu.**

** "I believe so," said the ten year old Yuichi, then he noticed, "Ayu, you're standing up again!"**

** Ayu looked and noticed she wasn't in a wheelchair, suddenly they heard the sounds of an express train going by, Ayu and Yuichi looked and saw the wonderful of Knapford station, and there sitting at the number face platform, was Thomas.**

** "Sodor, at last," smiled Ayu.**

** Yuichi pulled a small bag out of his jacket, "here Ayu, I thought you might be hungry." Inside the bag, were the cookies they had made a while ago.**

** "For some reason, these cookies taste better than before," said Ayu.**

** "Must be magic, or something," said Yuichi, "being on Sodor, must somehow make these cookies taste better but of course they were good before."**

** Ayu smiled, then she looked over to the fifth platform, and saw James with a goods train.**

** "Didn't we get a James toy along with our Thomas?" she asked.**

** "Yep," said Yuichi, "today our adventure is with Thomas and James, this should be alot of fun."**

** Ayu and Yuichi ran over to the first platform, they wanted to talk to Thomas' Driver. They asked if they could go with Thomas.**

** "Sure, you can," smiled the Driver, "we're on our way to the Wharf to shunt some trucks."**

** "Oh joy!" grumbled Thomas, who blew his whistle once and long, he didn't like the idea of shunting trucks. **

** Along the way, Yuichi pulled out the cookie bag again.**

** "Would you like a cookie?" he asked the Driver, "we made them ourselves earlier today."**

** "Why thank you," smiled the Driver, "that's very kind of you." He reached in and pulled one cookie, he took a bite and smiled, they were delicous.**

** Ayu and Yuichi rode on with Thomas, until they arrived at the Wharf. "Hold on, where are the other engines?" asked Ayu.**

** "Shouldn't the Skalroey Railway engines be at work today?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Oh they're on break for now," said the Driver, "mostly because the Thin Controller can't find them for some reason."**

** Ayu and Yuichi looked at each other, they didn't like the sound of that.**

** "Does that mean..."**

** "The only two engines in our dream, are Thomas and James?"**

** Both Ayu and Yuichi woke up again.**

** "Maybe we should try to get more engines before we return to the Island of Sodor, again," said Yuichi.**

** "Sounds like a good idea, we will be going back soon, right?"**

** "Of course we will."**

** "Pinky swear?"**

** Again, both of them held out their pinkies and said quietly, "pinky swear!"**

** "What are two up too?" asked Nayuki, "I haven't heard anything from you two for a little while."**

** "You might say, that we were off on an adventure," smiled Yuichi winking to Ayu.**

** "That's right, an adventure to a magical place." Nayuki had no idea what they were talking about, so she walked out, stumped by the words 'a magical place'. Ayu and Yuichi thought it would be best if they kept their trip to the Island of Sodor, a secret, but at this point, they were kept wondering which engines they would need for their next adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flour Trouble

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 2: Flour Trouble**

** "Good morning, Yuichi," said Nayuki's mother (Yuichi's Aunt Akiko), "did you have a good night sleep?"**

** "Not really," groaned Yuichi, "Ayu had my bed and I was stuck on the floor, I feel stiff!"**

** "It's not that bad!" said Nayuki, "I've slept on the floor before, and I don't wake up stiff!"**

** Yuichi groaned even louder, he often wondered how Nayuki could do these things. Ayu rolled her way into the kitchen, she had a good night's sleep but, what she liked the best was the trip, she and Yuichi had.**

** "You two, freak me out, once and a while," said Nayuki.**

** "Ugu," grumbled Ayu.**

** "What do you mean by that?" asked Yuichi.**

** "When I came in, to check up on you two, you gave some weird excuses, that you were on some kind of adventure, what kind was it?"**

** "It's a secret between us," answered Yuichi.**

** Nayuki shook her head, she wanted to know what the secret was, but was not going to find out anytime soon.**

** Later on, Yuichi went back to the toy store, looking for some Skarloey railway engines and some trucks, he found quite alot of engines and trucks but, knew he would never be able to get all of them.**

** "What are you doing here, Yuichi?" asked a voice, Yuichi turned and saw Shiori standing there, looking confused.**

** "Oh nothing," said Yuichi, trying to hold on to the trains.**

** "Are you buying Thomas the Tank Engine wooden trains?"**

** "Yes," admited Yuichi, "if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?"**

** "I promise," smiled Shiori. **

** So Yuichi told her all about his and Ayu's little trips to Sodor, and explained why he was buying engines and trucks.**

** "Is that it?"**

** "That's it," said Yuichi, "it maybe the only thing we can do, you know making up for lost time, that's what we've been trying to do ever since she woke up."**

** "In that case," said Shiori, "allow me to buy you two, Skarloey and Rusty."**

** "Oh no, it's okay, I'll buy them," said Yuichi.**

** "It's okay, if it means spending time with Ayu, even on the Island of Sodor, as ten year old kids, then that's fine by me."**

** So Shiroi bought the Skarloey and Rusty, while Yuichi bought troublesome trucks in a box, and a Duncan to go along with them.**

** "Here you go," smiled Shiroi, outside of the shop.**

** "I'll pay you back some day," said Yuichi.**

** "You don't need to, just seeing you spending time with Ayu is good enough for me." Yuichi didn't know what to say, Shiroi was his friend and she just helped him get some engines and trucks.**

** "Thank you," he said at last.**

** "Just glad I could help."**

** Now all Yuichi and Ayu had to do was wait for the perfect day to go to the Island of Sodor, and sure enough, that day came when the rain showed up.**

** "He's late again," groaned Ayu looking at the city clock, "what's taking him so long?"**

** Yuichi finally showed up.**

** "You're late as always Yuichi!"**

** "Sorry, I had to take care of one last thing," he pulled out a small brown paper bag full of taiyaki. (When they were younger when Ayu made the wish for the forest to become their school, she asked Yuichi if could have taiyaki everyday). **

** "That's what took you so long?" asked Ayu.**

** "That," said Yuichi, "and I had to report you to the fashion police again."**

** "Ugu, how many times do I have to tell you not to say that?"**

** "Never mind," smiled Yuichi, "what do say, should we get going?"**

** "Alright then," said Ayu. **

** Yuichi and Ayu returned back to the house, then he helped her up to where their Thomas and James were waiting in Yuichi's room.**

** "Maybe we should do this, at your house next time," groaned Yuichi.**

** "Why can't we do this here?" asked Ayu.**

** "Mostly because Nayuki is starting to get suspesious and plus I don't have a lot of room for all of the trains."**

** "Alright then, I'll take the trains home with me this time," said Ayu.**

** Once ready, Ayu and Yuichi held hands again, Yuichi holding Thomas and Ayu holding her angel, the wish was made again.**

** "I wish we could travel to Sodor, as our ten year old selves."**

** They both closed their eyes and once again they were back on board Thomas.**

** "Where did you two disappear too?" asked the Driver.**

** "We went out to find the other engines," answered the ten year old Yuichi.**

** "Yuichi look, there's Skarloey! You did find him!"**

** "Well son of a gun," gasped the driver, "that is Skarloey, I guess the Thin Controller was able to find him." then he noticed all the other Skarloey Railway Engines.**

** It took the seventeen year old Yuichi at least three weeks to find all the engines, it wasn't easy but, he managed to get them.**

** Thomas was stopped to allow Sir Handel to pass by with a goods train full of slate.**

** "Would it be okay, if we did some exploring by ourselves?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Sure you can," smiled the Driver, "just remember to be back here, before we leave for the yards." So Ayu and Yuichi climbed off and went off to explore the Wharf.**

** "Come on, Thomas," said the Driver, "we have to get to work."**

** "Bother!" grumbled Thomas.**

** Ayu and Yuichi were impressed by the sights of the Wharf, there were plenty of train tracks, as far as the eye could see, then there were canals, plenty of barges being loaded up and lots of Skarloey railway engines working with their trucks.**

** "It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Yuichi.**

** "It sure is, a wonderful place for adventure."**

** Thomas wasn't feeling the same way at all, he was stuck shunting the grumbling troublesome trucks.**

** "Get moving you!" he snapped at them.**

** James pulled up alongside, next to Thomas, "what are you doing here, James?"**

** "I'm here to collect a flour truck for the bakery," he said, "they need it to make the cakes for the party at the orchard on Edward's Branch Line later today."**

** "And here I am, shunting these trucks. Why couldn't I get that job?" grumbled Thomas.**

** "How should I know?" snickered James, "anyway I need to take on more water, please shunt the truck to a more suitable area, so I can collect it later. Can you do that?"**

** "I rather have boiler sludge come out of my funnel!" sniffed Thomas.**

** "I'll take that as a yes, there's a good engine," James puffed away, leaving Thomas cross, "he didn't want to shunt anymore trucks.**

** Ayu and Yuichi had a little bit of the taiyaki then set off to find Thomas and his crew.**

** "Are you sure, we'll be able to find them?" groaned Ayu, "ugu, this Wharf certainly is huge!"**

** "You don't need to be scared Ayu, I'm right here with you aren't I?"**

** "Yes," answered Ayu, "promise me that you're not going to let go of my hand."**

** "I promise," smiled Yuichi. Ayu had both of her hands holding on tightly to Yuichi's left hand, she looked nervously then looked over to Yuichi who looked confident.**

** "There he is!" cried Yuichi.**

** Thomas had arrived at the siding where James' flour truck was waiting.**

** "Bother James, bother truck," he wanted to get his job done quickly. Thomas wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and banged the truck hard, a small door opened and flour started pouring out. Neither the crew nor Thomas knew of this, Thomas had come up with a naughty idea.**

** "I'll hide James' truck," he thought, "then bossy boiler will have to find me, if he wants it so bad!"**

** Thomas pulled away, unaware of the flour spilling out.**

** "What is Thomas doing?" asked Ayu.**

** "My guess, he's being a foolish little tank engine again," sighed Yuichi.**

** James arrived at the siding and noticed the flour spilled out beside the tracks.**

** "What the? That cheeky limp! Thomas!" cried James, "the flour!" Thomas heard James but pretended he couldn't, and soon he was out of sight!**

** "Can we ride along with you?" asked Ayu.**

** "Otherwise, we'll have no way of getting home later," added Yuichi.**

** "Of course, you can ride with us," said James' fireman, helping Ayu up first, then Yuichi. Once the kids were on board, James stormed off after Thomas.**

** The silly tank engine had puffed into a warehouse, thinking that James was never going to find him, as he puffed along more and more flour came pouring out of the truck.**

** James was hot on his trail as he raced to the warehouse.**

** "That was quick," sighed Thomas, "how did he find me that fast?"**

** "Should we give James the truck, Thomas?" asked the Driver.**

** "No," snickered Thomas, "he said for me to shunt the truck into a proper siding, not give it to him." The Driver wasn't sure about this but agreed with Thomas and started him moving again.**

** "Thomas!" cried James, "the flour!"**

** Thomas didn't hear him, he was already out of sight, he soon found another great hiding place, but it didn't stay great for too long, as he heard James coming back for him.**

** "Bust my boiler!" grumbled Thomas, "he's found me again!"**

** He told his Driver to take him to a different siding.**

** "Thomas!" cried Yuichi, "the flour's spilling out of your truck!"**

** Yuichi's voice wasn't loud enough, Thomas didn't hear him and continued on. "Silly engine, why can't he stay good for one entire day?" grumbled James.**

** Thomas was backed into another siding, he thought for sure James was never going to find him, he was wrong!**

** "Thomas!" shouted James, "the flour is spilling out of the truck!"**

** Thomas looked and saw the trail of flour, spilled beside the line. "Cinders and Ashes!" he gasped, "I must've biffed the truck so hard, that the door must have broke open."**

** Boy, the sad expression on Thomas' face was something that nobody wanted to see, the little tank engine did indeed feel foolish.**

** "I'm sorry, James," said Thomas sadly, "I'll go get you another truck right away!"**

** So Thomas raced off, while Ayu and Yuichi climbed out, to speak with Skarloey.**

** They told the old engine all about Thomas and the spilling flour truck.**

** "Young engines today," sighed Skarloey, "who knows why they think what they think."**

** "Maybe Thomas just wanted to have some fun," said Ayu, "just like children."**

** "Maybe so," said Skarloey, "but he was suppose to do his job right, if he wanted to play, he should have done so after he was done."**

** "You do make a good point there, Skarloey," said Yuichi, "I just hope that Thomas isn't going to get into too much trouble."**

** "Guess we'll find, cause there he is!" said Skarloey.**

** Thomas pulled up alongside James, who still looked cross like before, when he found Thomas.**

** "I'm really sorry for losing all that flour, James," he said, "I should have known better, but now I need your help."**

** James could see that Thomas did indeed need his help, so he agreed.**

** "We better get going," said Yuichi.**

** "See you later, Skarloey!" cried Ayu, "it was a plessure to talk to you!"**

** "And it was a plessure to talk with you two!" smiled Skarloey.**

** Ayu and Yuichi climbed back on board Thomas, then both engines raced off to the flour mill where lines of trucks could be seen as far as the eye could see.**

** "I'll take the first line," said Thomas.**

** "And I'll take the second line," put in James.**

** The two engines went into action, shunting the trucks out of the way, there were alot of trucks but, they were working perfectly together.**

** "Now, that's teamwork," smiled Yuichi.**

** "I'll second that," added Ayu.**

** At long last, James was coupled up to a new flour truck, and was ready to go to the bakery. Thomas smiled but wondered if James was still mad at him.**

** On his way back to the yards, Thomas stopped by the bakery, James was there with his truck of flour.**

** "I'm really sorry, James," said Thomas, "I didn't mean to cause trouble, will you forgive me?"**

** "I'll forgive you this time," smiled James, "but if you do this again, then I'll get the grand plessure of ripping your wheels off!"**

** Thomas gulped.**

** "I'm just kidding, Thomas," laughed James, Thomas joined in on the laughter and so did the crews, even Ayu and Yuichi managed to join in on the laughter.**

** Thomas and the kids soon arrived back at the big station, all tired but agreed it was a lot of fun.**

** "Thank you for the great day," said Ayu to the Driver.**

** "Well you're welcome," smiled the Driver, "if you ever want another ride, don't be afraid to ask!" And with that, Thomas puffed away, ready for a good night's rest back at Tidmouth sheds.**

** Ayu and Yuichi woke up again, smiling.**

** "Wow, what a trip!" said Yuichi.**

** "It was interesting," smiled Ayu, "I only hope Thomas learns to stay out of trouble next time."**

** "I hope so too," added Yuichi.**

** Yuichi got out a small box and placed all the engines and trucks, he and Shiori had gotten over the last few weeks, then gave the box to Ayu, once they were down stairs.**

** "Next time," smiled Ayu, "do you think we can have an adventure with Edward? I heard James saying something about Edward's Branch Line."**

** "I'll see what I can do," smiled Yuichi.**

** "So this is what you two have been up to!" snapped a voice, it was Nayuki, "you have been collecting Thomas the Tank Engine wooden trains. I want to know why!"**

** Ayu and Yuichi both swallowed their pride and told Nayuki everything.**

** "It's something that we can only do," explained Yuichi.**

** "Threw the wish of my angel," added Ayu, holding it out.**

** "Well, if that's it, why didn't you say so?"**

** Both Ayu and Yuichi looked at each other then Nayuki, confussed.**

** "I understand completely, and I'll be more than glad to help you gather any other engines you will need. I want to help you make your next trip a memorable one."**

** Ayu and Yuichi smiled at that thought, then they showed Nayuki the trains they had already. Who really knows of which engines will come next.**


	3. Chapter 3 To Retire or Not

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 3: To Retire or Not, When is that the Question?**

** Yuichi often dreamt up the same dream every night, his dream takes him back to the night young Ayu fell out of the tree.**

** Sometimes, everything would end perfectly, as Ayu climbed down safely and got her gift from Yuichi. Other times, poor Yuichi had no choice but to watch Ayu fall down onto the snow below. **

** Ayu's dreams however were different, as she would be sitting on the same bench, seven years after the accident, she was all alone, until Yuichi arrived in his dark green coat, the same one he wears now a days.**

** "You're late as usual, Yuichi," smiled Ayu.**

** "Sorry, I've really outdone myself this time, haven't I?"**

** "Yeah, I was getting tired of waiting."**

** "You weren't worried were you?"**

** "No," smiled Ayu, "I knew you would show up."**

** "Right, Ayu I want you to have this," again was the very gift, which of course had her head band.**

** Ayu likes to dream that little moment, knowing that she got to see Yuichi again after waiting all those years.**

** "Meow! Wake up Sleepy Head, it's time to eat breakfast and it's time to go to school today."**

** The noisy alarm clock was going off again, in Yuichi's room. He looked out the window, it was mid-May, school would be ending soon, which meant he could spend more time with Ayu.**

** Several more alarm clocks went off from another room, you can guess it was Nayuki, she is a heavy sleeper, even with those noisy alarm clocks, she still doesn't get up.**

** "Nayuki, wake up!" cried out Yuichi, in the end he wound up turning off her alarm clocks and waking her up.**

** "I can't wait for Summer break," she was saying to Yuichi.**

** "You're jumping the gun again," he said, "it's only May after all."**

** "Good morning you two," smiled Akiko.**

** "Good morning," they both said, Nayuki was greatful everyday she could see her mother, for during the winter, she was involved in a terrible car accident. Nayuki was upset at the time, she wanted to be alone, she didn't want anyone to talk to her, not even Yuichi. **

** Thankfully she came around again, with a little help from her friends.**

** "There's a new batch of jams on the table this morning," said Akiko, "give them a try and tell me what you think of them."**

** Nayuki went for the strawberry jam right away, Yuichi sadly can't have those jams, for medical reasons, still he smiled as he watched Nayuki eat the jam on her toast, it seemed like she wasn't going to eat the other jams.**

** "Why don't you eat the other jams?" asked Yuichi, once they were at School.**

** "Don't mention them," grumbled Nayuki, "those jams are going to make me puke!"**

** Yuichi chuckled and looked out the window. Now that Nayuki knew all about what he and Ayu have been doing with their trips to Sodor, would she tell everyone else?**

** "So, Yuichi," wispered Nayuki, "remind me which engines do you have already?"**

** "Ayu and I so far have gotten all the Skarloey Railway Engines, plenty of trucks and of course Thomas and James."**

** "So that just leaves out the others."**

** "What others?" asked a voice, it was Jun Kitagawa, another friend, he always sat right behind Yuichi in the classroom, to add on top of that, he has a huge crush on another girl named Kaori Misaka, the sister to Shiori.**

** "I would tell you," said Nayuki, "but I'm sure Yuichi doesn't want me to tell."**

** "It's something I'm getting for Ayu, they are engines of the series, Thomas the Tank Engine," Yuichi then explained everything.**

** "Is that it?" asked Kitagawa (that's the name everyone calls him with).**

** "Yep, that's it."**

** "Well, why didn't you say so? I happen to have Percy and Toby, you can have them if you want!"**

** "Thanks," said Yuichi.**

** Later that day, Kitagawa gave Yuichi the Percy and Toby, he promised. On the way to visit Ayu at her place, he looked in the toy shop window, there was a sale, of any three engines for $10.**

** Yuichi reached into his pocket, luckily he had forty. **

** "I guess I could get her six engines," he thought to himself.**

** The engines he wound up getting were Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck and Oliver, Yuichi was sure Ayu was going to enjoy this alot!**

** At last, he arrived at her house, he gave her the engines.**

** "Eight engines in one day, huh?" asked Ayu.**

** "Thankfully, these were on sale," explained Yuichi, "these were easier to get then buying those burned cookies you keep making!"**

** "Ugu," grumbled Ayu, "you know I..."**

** "I know," interupted Yuichi, "I was just joking. So Ayu, since we have some time together, shall we go?"**

** "Let's do it," smiled Ayu.**

** They got ready once again, with Yuichi holding the Thomas toy, and Ayu holding her angel, they held hands and the wish was made...**

** "I wish we could go to the Island of Sodor, as our ten year old selves."**

** Both shut their eyes and once again, they were on Sodor, this time they were outside of Tidmouth sheds, which are known to many as 'the sheds'. Gordon was talking loudly about Edward.**

** "Edward's a useless old teapot!" he grumbled, "he should be retired!"**

** "But he doesn't have tires," peeped Percy.**

** "Retired," said Thomas, "which means taken out of service."**

** "And not a moment too soon!" grunted Gordon, all the bigger engines agreed with him but, none of the others did.**

** "How can they say that, about good old Edward?" asked ten year old Ayu.**

** "I think they're just jealous of all the good Edward can do!" answered Yuichi.**

** He was right, Edward often works hard for being an old engine, whenever he's not shunting trucks or taking passengers, he's working as a back engine for the other trains on Gordon's hill (it was named Gordon's hill, because the big main line engine once got stuck there so many years back). **

** The other main line engines often see Edward as a useless engine, who should get out of the game, while he's got the chance.**

** "Edward will show you up again, one of these days," cut in Thomas, "he's done it in the past remember?"**

** "He was lucky," grunted Gordon again, "it only shows you how weak he really is."**

** Percy was most upset about this.**

** Little his Driver came to get Percy ready for work, he asked why Percy was so glum.**

** "It's about Edward," sighed Percy, "the other main line engines don't think he's useful anymore!"**

** "Is that so?" asked the Driver, "but you know how useful he is, right?"**

** "Of course, I do," said Percy, "but it's the other engines they don't think he is useful, anymore."**

** "Maybe all they need, is to be reminded of how useful Edward is," said Yuichi who came up along side, holding Ayu's hands.**

** "Ugu, but how, they think they're always right."**

** "Maybe we try something I learned in the history books once."**

** Yuichi explained his plan, to Ayu, Percy and his crew, then they raced off to see if the Fat Controller would agree with this.**

** "I'll see to the arrangements right away," he said.**

** Yuichi smiled, his plan was going to be put into motion, he gave Ayu a wink, with his right eye.**

** The Fat Controller went to see Edward in the yards, it was time for Phase one, send Edward away.**

** "The new expension is completed, I would like you to help Oliver as there will be more passengers than before visiting that line."**

** "But sir," asked Edward, "what about the trucks who will look after them?"**

** "Duck, can do your jobs, until your job is completed," he said.**

** "Yes sir," peeped Edward, feeling a bit better about his plan.**

** The Fat Controller walked back over to his car, Yuichi and Ayu were riding with him. They were soon off to find Duck on his branch line for phase two.**

** "This is a beautiful railroad you have here," said Ayu.**

** "Why thank you," smiled the Fat Controller.**

** "And might I add that you've got a beatiful car as well," added Yuichi.**

** "Very good, young man. You and your friend have good tastes, if you like railways and old cars."**

** Ayu and Yuichi looked at each other, and began to blush, as they rumbled along down the road, Gordon passed by with the Express coaches, (thanks to Nayuki for getting them) as per usual Gordon was grumbling about being late and was taking his anger out on Edward.**

** "Are you sure you're plan will work?" asked the Fat Controller to Yuichi.**

** "I'm sure it will," he said with confidence, "before you know it, Edward will prove himself useful once again." **

** The Fat Controller's car pulled outside of Duck's shed, thankfully Duck and Oliver were there, being looked over. He explained his plan to both engines, who agreed to it.**

** Edward was soon on his way to the new line, to work with Oliver, while Duck puffed off to the big station. When the other engines heard that Duck was going to help them they were pleased.**

** "Duck is young, he's bound to the job of pushing trains up the hill a bit faster than old rust bucket Edward," snickered Henry.**

** "Plus with Duck, we won't need to deal with the trucks," added James.**

** "Shut up, all of you!" snapped Thomas, "Edward's better than all three of you, put together!"**

** "Rubbish," sniffed Gordon, "he's old and clapped out, he's ready for retirement for sure, I hope the Fat Controller realises this soon."**

** "You'll get old someday too, Gordon," said Percy, "then what will you do."**

** Gordon said nothing, the guard's whistle had gone off, that was the signal for the express to leave. **

** Ayu and Yuichi decided to spend some time at the Sodor city park, Ayu sat on the swing, and Yuichi pushed, they were enjoying themselves, until they heard the sounds of a tank engine struggling.**

** "That sounds like Duck," said Yuichi, "and by the sounds of his chugging, he's having trouble with the trucks."**

** Yuichi was right, Duck was trying hard to do his job, but they were up to no good and singing a terrible song yet again...**

** "Duck should play with other ducks**

** because he's no good at pulling trucks!**

** Quack, Quack, Quack!**

** Hold back! Hold Back!"**

** "Looks like your plan's going to work," said Ayu, "but I think it might be too much for Duck."**

** "Yeah, I know but, it's all part of my plan. Duck's running on Gordon's line, so which means...well, you'll have to wait and see."**

** Duck puffed hard but, he began to find himself going slower and slower, as they climbed up the hill. He tried but, trouble with coming up with a loud snap.**

** "Oh no!" groaned Duck's Driver, "something's broken, and of all luck we stopped on Gordon's line!"**

** "I'll go call for help!" said the fireman.**

** The guard checked the train while the fireman went to call the signalman but to his horror, they were too late.**

** "Gordon's already passed by five minutes ago," said the signalman, "you'll have to flag him down!"**

** Gordon raced past the park, grumbling about being late.**

** "Your plan's working perfectly," wispered Ayu.**

** "Let's hope," he said, "let's hope."**

** As Gordon came closer to the hill, he spotted Duck's guard waving a red flag, he called out for them to stop, Gordon however didn't want to stop.**

** "I'm not going to held up by a stupid goods train," he grumbled, "we'll have to move him! It's disgraceful for an engine like me!"**

** Gordon buffered up to Duck's train, hoping to continue on without stopping.**

** The trucks however had put on their brakes, the express slowed down to a slow pace until it stopped. The guard finally came out to release the brakes, and waved to Gordon to proceed.**

** Sadly with the weight of both of the coaches behind him and the stupid troublesome trucks in front of him, Gordon's wheels spun like crazy, sparks flying until at last, the big blue engine gave up.**

** "It's no use," said the Driver, "we'll never be able to move this train without a back engine's help."**

** "But where are we suppose to get a back engine?" asked the fireman, "Edward's away and Duck is in front of us, all the other engines are off on their own jobs."**

** "Don't lose hope, something will come along and help us out."**

** Gordon was fuming with rage.**

** As luck would have it, Edward had finished his jobs on the new line, he stopped by the park, Yuichi and Ayu had some important news.**

** "Both Gordon and Duck are stuck on the hill," said Ayu.**

** "Can you help them, Edward?" asked Yuichi.**

** "I'll give it a good try," said the old engine.**

** "But two trains at once," said the Driver, "that might be too much for you Edward..."**

** "He can do it," cried both kids, "Edward's a very useful engine!"**

** Edward felt proud, of being cheered by the kids, his Driver agreed, "alright, let's go Edward, you've proven youself before and you can do it again!"**

** Yuichi and Ayu climbed on board, then they set off. Edward was soon buffered to the back of Gordon's train, then with Duck pulling weakly, Gordon struggling in the middle, and Edward pushing hard at the back, the long queer train was soon on it's way.**

** At long last, the train had arrived at the big station, the main line engines were surprised but the other engines were cheering loudly.**

** "Look at that," called a boy, "Edward must be the strongest and the best!"**

** Gordon was embrassed, Yuichi's plan had worked perfectly as he and Ayu winked at each other. The Fat Controller spoke to Gordon severaly.**

** "You have said rude things about Edward," he said, "you said he should be retired, but today he has proven yet again, that he's a useful engine."**

** "Sorry sir," sulked Gordon.**

** "You should be saying to Edward, not me."**

** The train was dismentaled after a while, James took Duck to the works, Gordon pulled away with the empty express, Yuichi and Ayu climbed out of Edward's cab, and walked over to the old engine's front end.**

** "How did you know that was going to work?" asked Edward.**

** "I read all about this in one of my history books," explained Yuichi, "another engine did the same thing once before and of course, this one was older than you."**

** Edward sure was surprised, "what a brave engine."**

** Yuichi then explained the rest of the story to Edward, who enjoyed the tale quite a bit.**

** Later on, before nightfall, Gordon arrived at the yards to apoligize to Edward.**

** "I'm really sorry for saying, you're not useful Edward," he said, "you really are a useful engine."**

** "Glad to hear you say so," smiled Edward, who was puffing away with a goods train.**

** Ayu and Yuichi woke up again, they smiled and agreed with Gordon, Edward was a really useful engine, he always had been and always will be.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mysterious Ghost Train

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Ghost Train**

** One rainy morning, Ayu and Yuichi decided that they could spend some time on the Island of Sodor, as their ten year old selves. Of course when they arrived, it was raining as well and Gordon was about to leave with the express.**

** The Driver and Fireman agreed that the two kids could ride with them, along the way.**

** "That's all I need, is a couple of kids, in my cab!" Gordon was still down in the dumps from his mishap, with Duck and Edward.**

** The guard blew his whistle and Gordon stormed out of the station with giant clouds of smoke, pouring out of his funnel.**

** The rain was coming down hard, as the express raced along in the countryside, Ayu and Yuichi didn't mind, they were enjoying the ride, and listening to Gordon's crew talking about their engine's old mishaps.**

** Yuichi looked out of the cab ahead and thought he saw something.**

** "Is there suppose to be another train out here?" he asked the Driver.**

** "No, there isn't," said the Driver, who looked out too, but there was no light and no train.**

** "Maybe you were seeing things."**

** "Maybe," sighed Yuichi.**

** Ayu by now had heard and was beginning to feel scared, "do you suppose we'll find a ghost train tonight, ugu?"**

** "Don't be silly," laughed the fireman, shovelling more coal, "there are no such things as ghost trains, they're only silly myths."**

** Ayu still wasn't sure.**

** The express had to stop, just a few miles away from Edward's station, the signal was red.**

** "Bother!" grumbled Gordon, "what could be more important than the express?"**

** It was at that moment, Gordon heard hissing and clanging sounds coming from somewhere up the line. It almost sounded like a steam engine trying to move but, couldn't.**

** "Ugu, is that the sounds of a ghost train?" asked Ayu.**

** "Like I said before," chuckled the fireman, "there are no such things as Ghost trains."**

** "Still, maybe we should go and check to see if it's a fellow engine in trouble," suggested the Driver.**

** Ayu was beginning to shake, in her little yellow boats, she didn't like the idea of finding a ghost train, especially on a rainy day.**

** "Yuichi, you didn't happen to buy a mysterious train, did you?"**

** "No, I only bought the Thomas trains that we have."**

** "Then that must mean...ugu...it's..."**

** "Another train!" cried the Driver, sure enough up ahead was another passenger train, the engine had four front wheels, eight driving wheels and four back wheels, (this one looked like a Union Pacific-mighty 800 class engine).**

** "Where did this engine come from?" asked Gordon's Driver surprised.**

** "I've never seen it before," added Gordon, "it can't be new or it's paint would be shiny not rusty."**

** "I can only guess what it is," said Ayu nervously.**

** "Don't start that ghost trian..."**

** Gordon didn't finish, for at that moment, the clanging and hissing sounds came back, a little louder than before.**

** Gordon's Driver blew the whistle, seeing if they could get the other crew to reply.**

** "Strange, someone should be repling back," said Yuichi, looking confussed.**

** "I keep telling you it's a ghost train!" said Ayu.**

** All of the sudden, large puffs of smoke came roaring from the engine's funnel.**

** "Is it going to move by itself?" asked the Driver.**

** A familiar blast of a whistle came from the engine, it was only Murdoch pulling a long line of coal trucks.**

** "Murdoch what are you doing out here?" asked Gordon.**

** "I'm on my way to deliver these coal trucks to the quarry," explained Murdoch, "when I was told to move ahead carefully for there's another train on the tracks."**

** Both crews, the passengers, even Ayu and Yuichi all came out to see if this engine was going to run again or was it a piece of scrap waiting to be taken out of it's missary.**

** "I wonder where it came from?" asked Murdoch's Driver.**

** "Maybe it belongs to the other railway," suggested Gordon's Driver.**

** "Maybe it's a private engine, like Spencer," added Gordon.**

** "Well one thing's for sure," said Murdoch, "this train is blocking the line, and we need to move it out of the way."**

** "Agreed, Murdoch," said Gordon's Fireman, "Gordon will go to the back and push, and you can pull it, then we'll go on ahead and tell the stationmaster at the next station about this train."**

** "I'm telling you it's a ghost train," grumbled Ayu, "ugu!"**

** Yuichi could tell that Ayu was starting to get scared but, he was determined to prove to her that this was not a ghost train.**

** Gordon and Murdoch were coupled onto the train, both on each end. With the sharp blast of the whistles, the train started moving.**

** "Say Gordon, did you see the name plate on the side?"**

** "Yes, I did!"**

** "I couldn't make it out, on the left side, what did it read?"**

** "It read 'Terror'!"**

** "I wonder why the engine was called Terror. Maybe because it was a terror to run with!"**

** "Nonsence, Murdoch, if that was the case, the silly engine wouldn't be running and we wouldn't be out here, trying to move it out of the way!"**

** "You know what, I just thought of something, Gordon!"**

** "What is it Murdoch?"**

** "Maybe Terror is a Monster on the rails!"**

** Before Gordon could reply, something happened, black smoke started coming out of Gordon's funnel, something had broken inside of him.**

** "Oh the pain!" grumbled Gordon, his Driver blew the whistle to let Murdoch know there was trouble!**

** "What's happened here?" asked Murdoch's Driver, a few minutes later.**

** "Gordon's failed, we can't help in moving the engine and it's train anymore."**

** "Well in that case, we'll have to move it alone, once we get Gordon out of the way."**

** The trucks started laughing at Gordon's mishap, (of course it's not uncommon for them to laugh at an engine in pain) they were quickly clammed down, the same couldn't be said about Ayu.**

** "It's because of that Ghost Train," she said to Yuichi, "I swear it's causing all this!"**

** Yuichi was starting to think that maybe Ayu might be right about this, maybe this was a ghost train.**

** Murdoch and Gordon had just gotten back up to the front of the engine, when all of the sudden it's headlamp, came on unexpectly.**

** "What's going on?" asked Gordon and Murdoch surprised.**

** The entire train was now lit up, the twenty passenger coaches, the engine had behind it, were lit up like a Christmas tree, the cab had a mighty glown, like the fire was glowing bright red.**

** "Is someone playing a trick on us?" asked Gordon.**

** The train started moving all by itself, right past, Gordon's express, then Murdoch's coal trucks who were spooked out of their frames then past Gordon and Murdoch.**

** "It is a ghost train," cried Ayu, "otherwise it wouldn't be moving like that."**

** Gordon and Murdoch were starting to think that Ayu was right, all of the sudden a giant bolt of lightning came down and struck the engine, right down it's funnel.**

** Terror was now up in flames, and the flames were now spreading to the coaches behind it.**

** People were trying to get out, but the doors were locked.**

** "Is there anything we can do?" asked Gordon.**

** "I don't think we can," said Yuichi, "the train is doomed, there's no way we can help."**

** "Not to mention, it's a moving ghost!" cried Ayu, "UGU!"**

** All the passengers of Gordon's Express, the trucks, the coaches, the crew, the engines and the two kids could only watch as the train started picking up speed, and heading towards a runaway siding.**

** "Stop that train!" cried Gordon's Driver.**

** There was nothing anyone could do, the train ran into the runaway siding, and exploded into pieces, racing into the water.**

** The passenger coaches raced into the water along with their engine, and sank into a watery grave.**

** "The Fat Controller's not going to believe us when we tell him this," muttered Gordon.**

** "Who will?" added Murdoch.**

** With Gordon a failed engine, Murdoch took him and both trains to their destinations, mostly everyone was still shaking over the event.**

** By the time, the sun had come out, the news started coming in about a mysterious ghost train that was out on the main line and ran into the ocean.**

** The Fat Controller asked both Gordon and Murdoch to the big station, at once.**

** "What did this engine look like?" he asked them, and he listened as the engines, both crews and the kids all explained about the mysterious train.**

** The Fat Controller then told them this...**

** "The terror was once one of the finest steam engines to ever roll down the tracks, long before Gordon had come, she was the queen of the rails, until the night she disappeared and never returned. Some said the engine faded into the night like a legend, others said it was diverted into the ocean by accident, never to be seen again."**

** Either way, for everyone who had seen 'Terror' that night, it was clear, they had seen something out of the ordinary, maybe Ayu was right...maybe the Terror was indeed a ghost train trying to make it home one more time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Donald, Douglas and Trouble

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 5: Donald, Douglas and Trouble**

** "I wish we could go to Sodor as our ten year old selves," said Ayu.**

** It was another beautiful spring day, but with the threat of rain, both Ayu and Yuichi thought it would be best to spend some time on Sodor again.**

** They arrived at the goods yards, to find Donald and Douglas getting ready to pull a goods train, they were doing another double header run.**

** "Can we ride with you?" asked Ayu.**

** "Och, sorry wee lass," said Donald's Driver, "not in oor cab."**

** "Yoo can still ride in yon brakevan, hopefully Douggie hasn't broken' it," snickered Donald.**

** "Yoo have a scots' honoor, I dinna brake yon brakevan!" called out Douglas. **

** Both twins laughed, it was a little hard to understand but, Ayu and Yuichi didn't mind, after their most recent adventures, especially with the ghost train, they were looking forward to a good run, even if it is with the scottish engines.**

** "Just be thankful, they're not Bill and Ben," said the Guard, when the kids arrived, "those two are always up to no good."**

** Ayu looked over to Yuichi, "you didn't get Bill and Ben yet, did you?"**

** "Nope, not yet," he replied.**

** With the sharp blasts of the whistles, Donald, Douglas and the goods train were finally under way. They rolled on threw the countryside, the view was amazing.**

** "A litta moore speed, Douggie," cried Donald.**

** "Keep yon wheels on!" called out Douglas, "we've plenty of time!"**

** Even though, time was on their side, luck wasn't. Up ahead, Trevor the Traction Engine, was having troubles of his own, crossing the tracks, the cart's back wheels broke off, fowling the railway.**

** Trevor tried to move it but without the back wheels, it was impossible to move it, then he heard the sounds of the scottish twin's whistles.**

** "Oh no, we have to warn them!"**

** Trevor's Driver blew the whistle loudly, Douglas heard nothing but Donald did and was shocked to see the cart on the tracks.**

** "Stop!" he cried.**

** Donald's Driver applied the brakes but, Douglas unaware of the situation, pushed Donald onwards...right into the cart!**

** The train was bumped a little bit but, everything stayed on the tracks, except for Donald, who was pushed into some bushes.**

** "Ayu are you okay?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Ugu," she groaned, "that was bumpy, what happened?"**

** "Looks like we just had an accident, Donald's not on the front end of the train," said the guard.**

** "I'm guessing that's way, Donald's Driver didn't want us riding in the cab," added Yuichi.**

** Douglas was shaken and unhurt, he was moved forward to check on his brother, his Driver and fireman were checking him all over to see if he was hurt.**

** He was okay on the outside but on the inside, he wasn't.**

** "What was the big idea, pushing mee, into yon cart?"**

** "Push yoo?" grumbled Douglas, "I dinna push yoo!"**

** "Yoo did too! I said stop! Yoo pushed me into yon cart!"**

** "How was I too knoow?"**

** "Yoo did that on purpose!"**

** "I dinna do it, on purpose!"**

** "Did too!"**

** "Dinna!"**

** "Did too!"**

** After a while, Harvey had gotten Donald back onto the tracks, then after being coupled back on front of the train, Donald and Douglas set off with the goods.**

** When they got to the station, what happened next, nobody could believe.**

** "I dinna want to wurk with yoo again, Douggie! I wanna a new job!"**

** "Suits me, just fine! Besides, I dinna push yoo."**

** "What's wrong with Donald and Douglas?" asked Ayu to Douglas' Driver.**

** "Och, I dinna know," he said, "after yon accident, the yon engines just started fighting with each other."**

** Donald was uncoupled and puffed off to do the next job alone.**

** "I don't think I have ever seen the twins work alone, before," whispered Yuichi.**

** "Me neither," added Ayu, "those two have always worked together before, sure they argued but, nothing too serious like this."**

** "Just be thankful, Nayuki isn't here to see this."**

** Donald was coupled up to some trucks that he was to take to the other railway, he whistled only once, mostly because he wasn't doubleheading.**

** "Bye-bye, stupid Douggie!" he called.**

** "Och, shut up!" snapped Douglas.**

** Donald grumbled all the way, but did his best to keep the trucks in good order. When they reached the other railway, he was starting to feel a bit better.**

** Of course, the secret of how Donald and Douglas can keep the trucks in order, was actually a reminder of the incident when Douglas smashed a spiteful brakevan, when he and Donald arrived on Sodor, years ago.**

** Donald shunted the trucks into a proper line, for one of the sidings.**

** "We've gooten those trucks, right into shape," he congradulated himself.**

** What he didn't releaize was that the loaded trucks he was about to take back were visitors and have never been taught a lesson, not even from a steam engine like Donald.**

** "What's this?" they screamed, as Donald backed onto them, "we want a proper engine, not an old fashioned steam cattle!"**

** They should of course, have done better, but then trucks never do.**

** "Ood fashione'," sputtlered Donald, "I'll teach yoo a lesson, take that!"**

** He gave the trucks a hard bump, but the trucks didn't care, "he's cross!" they whispered, "let's have some fun with him!"**

** They behaved for a while, and Donald began to think he had them under control, of course as trucks, he should have known better. Along the way, one of them slipped their brakes on, on purpose and that one had to be shunted off the train. Then when they started climbing hills, they held back, which meant more work for Donald.**

** By now, he was starting to get crosser and crosser.**

** "Stupid things!" he scolded.**

** The trucks however didn't care, "he's just a useless old steam pot, what does he know?"**

** "Moore than yoo stupid trucks," he grumbled, they only gave him a loud chrous of laughter.**

** At last, they were reaching Sodor, Donald puffed up Gordon's hill, of course the trucks were doing everything to hold him back. **

** At the top of the hill, Donald's driver checked on the brakes, then rejoined the fireman in the cab.**

** "All good to go," he said, unfortantly he started Donald, a little quicker than he should have, the jerk broke one of the couplings of the trucks and now, ten of them were on the loose, chasing after Donald and his train.**

** The fireman looked back and noticed the trucks, "we need moore speed," he said.**

** "Why?" asked Donald, "we canna do that, ootherwise, they'll act up again."**

** "Forget that!" grumbled the Driver, "if yon trucks catch us, then we're really gonna suffer, cause they'll knock os, off the rails!"**

** Donald gasped, "then what are we waitin' for?"**

** The Driver put on more speed, the trucks were catching up fast, luckily the guard was doing everything he could to prevent anymore disasters with his emergency brakes.**

** Ayu and Yuichi were waiting at Edward's station, when they saw Donald racing towards them.**

** "What is he doing?" asked Yuichi, then they saw them, the runaway trucks racing after Donald and his train. Donald's Driver blew the whistle as they raced threw, while the trucks screamed in fright.**

** Donald raced on threw, the resulting wind could easily blow someone's hat off their head.**

** "Right, that's Donald, now for the trucks," groaned the signalman, thankfully they were slowing down as they appoached the station, and with one final groan they came to a stop.**

** "Phew!" said Yuichi, "that could have been bad."**

** Donald however had gone on, somewhat ahead, when he was sure the trucks had stopped, Donald's Driver stopped the train.**

** "We'll need permission to go back," he said to the fireman, "yoo go back and check please."**

** When he had premission, Donald backed onto the rest of the trucks, he bumped crossly.**

** "Now, will yoo behave?" snapped Donald.**

** This time, the trucks agreed, they didn't want to go threw that all over again, "yes we will," they said.**

** Ayu and Yuichi joined the guard in the brakevan, and Donald continued on with no more trouble.**

** That night, Douglas was brought back to the yards, he missed his twin and wanted to make up for their earlier fight.**

** "I was juust passing by," he said," and..."**

** "Yoo came to say soory?" asked Donald.**

** Douglas felt insulted all over again, "I've nothin' to be soory for!" he snapped and puffed away.**

** Ayu and Yuichi went back the next day, as the weather wasn't friendly in Kanon, they arrived at the Liitle Western, just in time to see an accident happen.**

** Donald was still in a bad mood, he was still thinking about Douglas, and wasn't paying attention to where he was going.**

** "Look out!" cried Duck.**

** It was too late! Donald splashed into a ditch, tender first. **

** "What happened?" he cried in alarm.**

** Donald's Driver and fireman were stuck in the cab, the ditch water was everywhere.**

** "This wanna happen' if yoo were wurkin' with Douggie," snapped the Driver.**

** Donald knew he was right, and Duck knew he would never be able to pull Donald out, himself.**

** "Why not get Douglas?" suggested Ayu, "he's probably strong enough to pull Donald out."**

** "I'll go get him!" cried Duck and puffed off. Douglas was sadly finishing up his job, when Duck puffed in with the worst news yet.**

** "What's wrong, Duck?" **

** "Donald's stuck in a ditch, I'm not strong enough but, you are."**

** Douglas grumbled and snorted, he didn't feel like helping but, knew that his dear brother needed him, so he agreed to help.**

** Douglas soon arrived and got straight to work, Ayu went down the embankment, to couple Donald up and after Yuichi pulled her out, Douglas pulled on the chain with all his strength.**

** "I'll have yoo oot in a couple of puffs!" he cried, "hold on Donnie!"**

** Donald didn't come out in a couple of puffs however, Douglas was pulling so hard, he thought his boiler would burst but, he wasn't going to give up!**

** At long last, Donald came out and rolled smoothly back onto the tracks, Douglas was glad to see his twin was alright.**

** "Thank yoo," he said, "and I'm soory."**

** "No, I'm soory," said Douglas.**

** "But I'm soory first, yoor second!"**

** "Don't argue about who's sorry," chuckled Duck.**

** "Why don't you two just admit, it's good to be back together again," said Ayu.**

** The twins thought about it and agreed.**

** So the next time, the trucks tried playing a nasty trick on Donald or Douglas, they would trick them back, as the trucks at first didn't know that the twins were friends again.**

** "Stupid engine, that Donald," they said, when Donald left, then all of the sudden came another whistle, sounding like Donald's.**

** "Behave yoorselves!" cried Douglas, of course the trucks didn't know it was him.**

** "Our engine is in two places," they said, "maybe we should behave."**

** The twins had a good chuckle in the sheds that night.**

** "Och, wee sure taught them trucks a thing or two, dinna we?" asked Douglas.**

** "We sure did," smiled Donald.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Mid Sodor Railway

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 6: The Mid Sodor Railway**

** Summer had finally come to Kanon, Yuichi and Nayuki had finally graduated from high school and would be going off to college soon, or at least Nayuki would be anyways.**

** "Have you thought about what you're going to, Yuichi?"**

** "No, at the moment I don't know," he said, "I've been thinking about Ayu lately, she's really enjoying the trips to Sodor."**

** "Glad to hear that, oh, here..." Nayuki pulled something out of her bag, it was a wooden Duke, "does Ayu have this engine?"**

** "Nope, she doesn't have Duke yet, come to think of it, we were talking about him, a couple of weeks ago."**

** "Well, I'm just glad I could be of some help," smiled Nayuki, "see you later, Yuichi!"**

** Yuichi watched as Nayuki ran off, he waved goodbye, then went off to find Ayu. **

** She was sitting in the park, all alone, until Yuichi showed up.**

** "You just missed an old friend of yours," said Ayu, "do you know someone named Makoto?"**

** "Oh, I know her," he said, "she used to be our next door neighbour, when I was ten. Plus during the winter, she reappeared, or at least she did, threw a fox."**

** Yuichi explained that the girl, he met threw a young fox had taken on the idenity of Makoto.**

** "Oh and Nayuki got this for you, it's dear old Granpuff himself, Duke."**

** "Duke! Wow, I've always wanted to hear tales, from him of his old railroad, next time you see Nayuki can you tell her I said thank you?"**

** "I will, don't worry about that."**

** Yuichi helped Ayu onto her wheelchair, then walked her back to her house.**

** When they got there, Ayu got out her angel, placed Duke along with the other engines, then grabbed Thomas. Yuichi joined Ayu at her desk, she gave him the Thomas, then grabbed her angel and made her wish.**

** "I wish we could go to the Island of Sodor, as our ten year old selves."**

** Both of kids arrived at the Skarloey Railway Sheds, all the engines were there, as the Thin Controller came in with the old timer Duke.**

** "Welcome back, Duke," he said, "it's good to have you back."**

** "It feels good to be back," smiled Duke.**

** "Now, my old engine, it's best that you rest up for the day, we'll let you take the picnic train tomorrow."**

** "Ah, thank you sir."**

** "Now, Duncan, I want you to take the train for today."**

** "Yes, sir," groaned Duncan, and steamed off.**

** Duke noticed the kids, and called them over, Ayu was a little nervous, meeting the legendary Duke.**

** "Ugu, I mean hello...I'm Ayu Tsukimiya..."**

** "I'm Yuichi, we both think that you're an amazing engine, that's why Ayu is nervous."**

** "I understand completely," smiled Duke, "it's always a pleasure to meet youngsters with manners, not like Sir Handel when he was Falcon."**

** "Hmph!" grumbled Sir Handel, he didn't like being reminded of the trouble he had caused when he was Falcon.**

** "You weren't the only troublemaker in the olden days," puffed Peter Sam, "remember when I was called Stuart, I used to tease Duke about being old."**

** "Thankfully, he taught you a lesson when he did," said Sir Handel.**

** Ayu was curious but couldn't say anything, so she told Yuichi and he asked Duke.**

** "Was what your old line like?" he asked, "it was called the Mid Sodor, right?"**

** "It sure was," answered Duke, "the Mid Sodor was home to many engines, like myself, Stuart, Falcon, Jerry, Jim, and Miney, that was the name, we gave her as she was a mining engine."**

** "What about Albert and Stanley?" asked Sir Handel, "you forgot about them."**

** "I was about to mention them," said Duke, looking over to Sir Handel, "both of them scrapped for their awful behaviour, as recalled, you were the one who replaced Albert."**

** "Were they bad?" asked Ayu, in a quiet voice.**

** "As I seem to recall, Stanley was," said Peter Sam, "from what both Sir Handel and I were told, right Granpuff?"**

** "You're right there, in fact I'll be glad to tell you young Ayu all about Stanley," said Duke and told the story.**

** Stanley was an engine, built from the war department, he worked during the first world war, threw the tough areas, he was made in America, and like all engines that were built for the war, would never last long enough.**

** As the years rolled on, Stanley had caused plenty of accidents, he often said that if he came off the rails, at least once a day, it was an honor.**

** Duke certainly didn't think so, and was often called to rerail him.**

** "Listen Dukey," he snarled, "in the states, we don't give a dime for a spills."**

** "We do here, you silly engine!" snapped Duke, but Stanley just laughed about the incident.**

** One day however, his laughter disappeared, when the manager said he was going to make him useful at last. "We've always needed better ventalation, so...oh, I'll tell you after the workmen are threw with you."**

** "What are they going to do?" he asked.**

** He didn't answer, he only watched as the workmen took their tool and smashed his side rods, then took off his wheels and finally removed his cab.**

** "Stop, please stop!" he cried, "I'll be good! I'll be good! Just give me another chance!"**

** The manager said nothing, he just watched as Stanley was reliefed from his parts, the other engines watched in horror (at the time, Stuart wasn't around, he was the engine who replaced Stanley), Miney took the remains to the back of the shed, and a crane lifted him to his new home.**

** "Please granpuff, ask the manager to give me another chance!" cried Stanley.**

** "I don't think so, you deserve it, good bye youngster," said Duke, Stanley cried out loudly but as time went on, his voice disappeared, and Duke would use the tale to keep the other engines in order.**

** "As you two know all too well," said Duke to Sir Handel and Peter Sam.**

** "What about Albert?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Albert, oh yes...I remember him all too well..."**

** Albert had worked on the line, before Sir Handel (Falcon) had come, he was made at the Falcon works, so he looked like Sir Handel, and had the same strength as him.**

** His attitude was just as bad as Stanley, he would be rude to all the other engines, even Duke.**

** "One of these days, your actions will come back and bite you in the ash pan, one day," advised Duke.**

** "Safe your breath, old engine, you're only wasting time!"**

** One day however, after an accident, the manager decided instead of repairing him, he would have him to take him apart and use his parts for the other engines.**

** This is what Albert said everytime, he was taken apart.**

** "Stay away from me, I'm not scrap! I'm too useful, don't do this, please stop! NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

** "That manager of yours, sounded terrible for scrapping Albert and Stanley, in the way he did," said Yuichi.**

** "Maybe, but he had his reasons," said Duke, "but he was kinder to the other engines, mostly because they showed some great respect to him, well most of them anyways."**

** "Don't bring up the near fall again!" grumbled Sir Handel, "believe me, I don't like being reminded about that moment."**

** "What about Miney?" asked Ayu.**

** "Miney, what a sweet engine," sighed Duke.**

** Miney worked in the mines of the Mid Sodor, she had no cab at all, and of course she was the only girl engine on the line, she didn't know alot about the other engines, except Duke of course, she often called him "Uncle Granpuff," Duke didn't mind this.**

** "I wish I could pull passengers, like you uncle Granpuff," she said one day, "I would like to see the rest of the railroad."**

** "I know how you feel, Miney but, you would be missed by everyone here at the mines," said Duke, "after a while, you'll probably get a little home sick."**

** "I guess you're right but, I would like to try, just for one day, just to see what it's like to be a regular engine."**

** "You are a regular engine, Miney, don't ever forget that!"**

** As time went on, Miney felt lonely working in the mines. One day however, the Manager came to see her.**

** "Seeing how Stanley's out of service, we don't have enough engines, how would you like to work on the passenger and goods trains for a while?"**

** "I would love to, but what about my mine?"**

** "The workers are going to be doing some blasting for a while, so you won't be needed here for a while."**

** "Okay then, I promise I won't let you down, sir!"**

** For three weeks, Miney was as good as her word, she did well, but all the same she was missing the mine, and often told this to Duke.**

** "Crybaby, crybaby!" chuckled Stuart and Falcon.**

** "Stop your teasing, you foolish engines!" snorted Duke, "it's okay, Miney, you'll be back at the mines soon enough."**

** "I hope so, you were right, uncle Granpuff, I am feeling home sick."**

** Thankfully the next day, Miney was sent back to the mines, and she worked there for the rest of her working days of the Mid Sodor.**

** Miney was the first engine, to be sold off, to a special hertiage line in England.**

** Jim was a hard worker for the line, and proved it, no matter where he went but, had a few problems, always coming off the line, mostly because of the cab.**

** In the end, the manager had it removed, then sold Jim to another line, where he's worked for a long time.**

** Jerry however was a bit boastful and had to be brought down a peg or two, by Duke of course.**

** He bumped trains no matter what they were, passenger or goods, until the one day, he was to doublehead with Duke.**

** Jerry bounced about quite a bit, but Duke biffed him even harder.**

** By the end of the day, Jerry was feeling sore, he spoke to Duke.**

** "Now, I know why you were biffing me," he was saying to Duke, "I was being too boastful for my own good, I'm sorry, Granpuff."**

** "I only hope you've learned today, young Jerry."**

** Jerry did, as time went on, he was more careful with both sets of trains, he only did his bouncing, when the trucks misbaved.**

** In the end, he was the thrid engine to be sold off, he also went to a hertiage line, but not the same with Miney.**

** "Did you ever see those three, again?" asked Ayu again.**

** "Nope, I never did," said Duke, "but from what I was told, they did their lines proud, some of them are now in museums and one is still in surface, that Gerry sure is doing his line proud."**

** "What about Stanley, wasn't he taken out of his post?" asked Yuichi.**

** "I can answer that," muttered Sir Handel, "no he wasn't, he was scrapped for good, never to be seen."**

** "Poor engine, maybe he finally learn some manners after all those years, ugu," said Ayu.**

** "Who knows," said Duke, "but I think it might too late to try and safe him, I'm only thankful I was brought here after a grand total of twenty three years."**

** "Twenty three years?" gapsed Ayu and Yuichi.**

** "Yes, twenty three years," said Duke, "allow me to explain..."**

** Time went on, for the Mid Sodor, sadly hard times came, as the mines in the hills were closed, businesses closed down, Stuart, Duke and Falcon were finding less and less work for themselves to do.**

** At last, their line was closed down.**

** People came to buy the engines, Stuart and Falcon, of course, were bought by the Thin Controller, sadly Duke wasn't bought, everyone thought he was too old.**

** "Cheer up, Granpuff!" called Stuart, "we'll find you a nice railway, then you can come and keep us in order!"**

** All three laughed, but none of them thought that their dreams, would ever come true.**

** Duke was oiled by his crew, then locked up his shed, his crew had to go away to find other work.**

** "Where's his grace?" he asked to himself, "he wouldn't forget me."**

** What Duke didn't know, was that his grace had been killed in the war, and his son, the new Duke hadn't heard about his little engine.**

** Duke went to sleep, and everything around changed, and disappeared.**

** Finally, after twenty three years, he was woken up by rescuers.**

** "Excuse me, are you vendals? Driver told me that vendals break and smash things!"**

** "Bless you no," they said, "we barged in, because we couldn't find your door, Falcon and Stuart will be glad to see you again."**

** "So, they did remember," sighed Duke happily.**

** After a few days, Duke was brought to the Skarloey railway, where Sir Handel and Peter Sam gave him, a big welcome, and after explaining the changes in their lives, they both told Duke about his grace's death.**

** At last, after three weeks, Duke returned to the line, working just he did in the past and has stayed that way to this day.**

** "And those are the tales of the Mid Sodor," finished Duke.**

** "It's amazing, how Granpuff, seems to be getting all the attention," muttered Sir Handel.**

** Everyone laughed, except for Ayu, who only smiled at Duke, she was inspired by Duke. Yuichi was inspired too...**

** "Duke, I want to say thank you."**

** "For what?" he asked.**

** "I finally know, what I'm going to apply myself as, a train driver."**

** "Good for you youngster, I wish you good luck with that, and as for you young Ayu," he said, "don't ever give up on your dreams."**

** "I won't," she said, "thanks Granpuff."**

** Duke smiled, as the two kids walked away, feeling inspired, all thanks to the inspiring words of Granpuff.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Terror Mystery Part 1

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 7: The Terror Mystery Part 1**

** Some things can be explained but, no matter how many times, Ayu and Yuichi visit the Island of Sodor as their ten year old selves, the mystery of the ghost train that had appeared on that dark and stormy night was going to stay a mystery for a while.**

** For Ayu however, she could feel that somehow, someway, Terror wasn't threw with them yet.**

** Summer had finally arrived, and on one beautiful morning, Yuichi was helping Ayu to walk again but, it wasn't easy.**

** "Ugu," she groaned, "do you really think I'll walk again some day, Yuichi?"**

** "Of course, you will," he said, "just take it easy okay?"**

** Yuichi was still haunted by the worst sight he had ever seen, Ayu falling from the tree, then finally passing out.**

** "Yuichi, can we go to the park, I would love to see the view of the city, from there."**

** "Sure."**

** Yuichi pushed Ayu and her wheelchair, along the path to the clearing (their usual path they used to take to the tree), until they reached the stump, they looked over the beautiful view, it was wonderful even during the day.**

** "It's beautiful," smiled Ayu but, not as beautiful as the view I saw from the top of the tree, you should have seen it."**

** "I was I had," smiled Yuichi.**

** After a while, Yuichi walked Ayu slowly home, along the way they ran into Shiori.**

** "Hello Yuichi, hello Ayu," she said happily, "what are you two up to today?"**

** "I tried to walk again, today," groaned Ayu, "but I can't, ugu."**

** "Well don't push youself too hard, someday you'll be able to walk again, and before you know it, you and Yuichi can walk to the park together, side by side."**

** Yuichi went red in the face, at that moment, he felt a tap on his head, he turned and saw Mai.**

** "Mai, well it's been quite a while, since I last saw you, how are you doing?"**

** "I'm okay," she said, "what about you and Ayu?"**

** "Well, life has been treating us well, that's pretty much it, and plus we've had our fare share of adventures."**

** "Especially with a ghost train," groaned Ayu.**

** "Ghost train?" asked Shiori.**

** "Yeah, during one of our trips to Sodor, we spotted a ghost train alone on the main line, only I knew it was a ghost train, nobody did believe me."**

** "Well, we didn't believe in ghost trains, till then," groaned Yuichi.**

** "Be careful around ghost trains," said Mai, "they can take away your very soul, if they get the chance."**

** With that said, Mai walked away, she was always saying that kind of stuff anyways, either that or fighting demons in the court yards at midnight.**

** "You didn't buy a ghost train by any chance, did you Yuichi?" asked Shiori.**

** "No, I didn't, that mysterious engine just appeared out of nowhere, but what was surprising was when it moved by itself before going into the ocean never to return."**

** "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Terror," groaned Ayu.**

** "Maybe but, you have to remember there's nothing to be afraid of. In fact, we should forget about Terror and think about our most recent adventures."**

** "What kind of adventures did you two have so far?"**

** Yuichi and Ayu then told Shiori all about the flour incident between Thomas and James, then Edward coming to the rescue, the scottish twin's adventures and of course meeting Duke.**

** "Sounds like fun," she smiled, "I wish I could see the Island with you two. Well, I better go, I have to work on another art project, I'll see you two later okay?"**

** "Alright!" they both called.**

** A few days later, Yuichi went to visit Ayu, they were looking to spending more time on the Island of Sodor, plus with the bad raining weather outside, they would have to stay inside.**

** Once again, Yuichi held the Thomas toy in his left hand while Ayu held the angel in her right hand, the wish was made once again...**

** "I wish we could go to the Island of Sodor as our ten year selves."**

** Just like magic, Ayu and Yuichi remerged back on the Island of Sodor, just in time to hear a concert, a local band was playing a new Thomas song, called "Go Go Thomas". It had a good beat to it, even Thomas was liking it as he listened in to the music group.**

** "Hello you two," called a voice, it was Thomas' Driver, "come back for a special visit?"**

** "Oh yeah," smiled the ten year Yuichi, "we're just here to have some fun."**

** "If it's fun you want, then you have come to the right place," smiled Thomas, who was still listening to the song, he liked the best parts that said...**

** "Go Go Thomas...Thomas Number One!"**

** "Thomas loves that bit," smiled the Fireman.**

** "Who wouldn't?" asked the ten year old Ayu, "it's a good song."**

** "Oh yeah," smiled the driver, "just wait till you hear them play "Thomas, You're the Leader", it seems to be Thomas' good day today."**

** After "Go Go Thomas" was done, a rap group came out and started playing "Thomas, You're the Leader", this did look like Thomas' perfect day with all the best music in the world playing tunes all about him.**

** "Just remember Thomas, after the show is done, we have to get back to work," said the Driver, "that was our deal, remember?"**

** "Oh I remember!" shouted Thomas, but really he was listening to the best part...**

** "Thomas, he's my number one**

** Shining in the morning sun**

** working hard but having fun**

** Thomas, You're the Leader!**

** Thomas, You're the Leader!"**

** "Yuichi," whispered Ayu, "when we go home later, do you think you can try and find these songs?"**

** "I already did," he smiled, "I got the songs weeks ago, I even have the remix version, I'll give them to you tomorrow, if you want."**

** "Thank you," smiled Ayu, "pinky swear?"**

** Yuichi held out his right pinky, grabbing onto Ayu's little left pinky, then they both said "pinky swear!"**

** After the show, Thomas and his crew offered to take the kids back to the yards, however the weather changed from a beautiful blue sky to dark cloudy and rainy evening.**

** "I have a bad feeling about this, ugu," groaned Ayu.**

** "You too? I could feel it when we left, the fair grounds," said Yuichi.**

** Thomas puffed on, before his Driver brought him to a hault.**

** "What's that up ahead?" he poundered, "looks like an american steam engine, and a big one too."**

** "A rusty old engine, I might add."**

** "Rusty American engine?" Ayu looked out of Thomas' cab, she gasped at the sight, "it's Terror! She's back again!"**

** "Terror?" gasped Thomas, "as in the legendary ghost engine Terror?"**

** "That's the one!" cried Ayu.**

** All of the sudden, Terror's pistons started moving, she was on the same track as Thomas and it looked like she wanted to take Thomas out with one blow.**

** "Back, Driver, back!" cried Thomas.**

** The Driver flew the reserver in quick, Yuichi pulled Ayu back into the cab, as Thomas shot off backwards back down the line, thankfully he didn't have a train behind him but, still that wasn't helping him to escape the blinding lights of Terror.**

** "More coal fireman, now!" cried the Driver.**

** All of the sudden, they heard a ghostly voice, they could only guess it was Terror...**

** "For all those, who saw me drown, will meet the same fate as me! Nobody escapes!"**

** "I didn't see you drown!" groaned Thomas, who was starting to feel tired, "what do you want me for?"**

** "Not you!" cried Terror, "the kids inside your cab, they saw me, as well as the big blue and orange engines and their passengers!"**

** "Gordon and Murdoch!" cried Ayu, "they saw the whole thing!"**

** "Come to me, kiddies!"**

** Thomas sped on, faster and faster down the line, hoping to get away, thankfully he ran down the line, towards Great Waterton, the Driver got out and threw the points leading to the Rolling River Bridge.**

** Terror rolled right threw, her ghostly coaches shown brightly in the night, as dead souls looked on the little blue tank engine, his crew and the scared kids.**

** "She won't make it," huffed Thomas, "the bridge is out!"**

** "No, it's not!" cried Yuichi.**

** Terror rolled over a ghostly bridge then vanished into the night.**

** "Twice in one lifetime, ugu," groaned Ayu, "I don't know how much more I can take of seeing this."**

** Everyone agreed with her, as they set off to the sheds.**

** Along the way, they passed the long stretch of track, where Terror was before and there she was again, her ghost train still lit up. **

** A giant bolt of lightning hit her again and like before she disappeared into the night.**

** "I wonder what the Fat Controller is going to say when we tell him this," groaned Thomas.**

** They returned to the big station, the Fat Controller was waiting for them, he had heard that something was chasing Thomas.**

** "It was Terror!" grumbled Yuichi, "she was chasing us. Was she ever a friendly engine back when she ran on this line?"**

** The Fat Controller sighed, "Terror was a monster, that's why she was named that, she would always play tricks on some of the other engines, plus the trucks, coaches and the passengers. On that night, she was grumbling with another engine from the other railway, he was saying he was more important than a monster on wheels."**

** "So what did Terror do?" asked Ayu.**

** "She ran off, unaware of disaster, earlier she had crashed into fuel wagons and spilled lots of it on herself, when the lightning hit her, well...you should know what happened then."**

** Thomas gulped at the thought, "the lit up fuel, caused her to light up like a fire ball and go flying into the ocean with her passengers as well, over 120 died that night."**

** "Was that for real?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Yes," groaned the Fat Controller, "that's what happened but, she did leave something behind, her message reads that for anyone who sees her perish again, are doomed to fall for her ghost train and join her train of lost souls."**

** "I hear this, every halloween from Edward, and he often says that this story is based on real life events," puffed Thomas.**

** Thomas returned to Tidmouth, still shaking in his frames, Ayu and Yuichi wanted to know more about Terror, so they went to speak with Edward.**

** "That Terror was bad and evil," sniffed Edward, "she said that if the other engines wouldn't stop teasing her, she would find a way to blow up the sheds, we stayed in."**

** "Did she get the chance?" asked Ayu.**

** "I'm still here, aren't I?" chuckled Edward, "no she never did, but she was planning on it, just three days after her disapperance, I found a train full of gunpoweder, sitting on an old siding, over by the opening in the forest."**

** Gordon then cut in...**

** "From what I was told, that Terror was not only planning on destorying the sheds, but she said she would get any worker that looked her in a funny way."**

** "If you want to know more, go ask Skarloey, he heard all about Terror from Neil, who used to work the line long before most of us came here."**

** Thankfully for both kids, that BoCo was taking a train past the Skarloey railway, his Driver kindly offered the kids a ride and they set off to find Skarloey.**

** As luck would have it, Skarloey had just returned from another job and was looking forward to a good night's rest.**

** Ayu and Yuichi both told Skarloey all about what they were told about Terror.**

** "That monster on wheels was awful all right, and that's my opinion," he said, "I only met her once, she swore that Rheneas and I would be next, and to think that was back in the thirties, just before Neil was sent to a hertiage line."**

** "It seems like she had a grudge aganist everyone," said Yuichi.**

** "Oh she did," groaned Skarloey, "she often thought of herself as the queen of Sodor and said she would get rid of everyone and replace us with her sisters and her workers. Of course, I believe she was talking nonsence..." then he had to ask, "why did you want to know about Terror?"**

** Ayu and Yuichi didn't say anything.**

** "Oh you saw her, didn't you?"**

** "We did," said Yuichi, "she ran into the ocean again, the first time we saw her and just tonight, she was chasing after Thomas, just because we were with him."**

** "All I can say, to you two, is to be careful, she'll find you one way or another, she won't rest for one second, so stick together and don't let go."**

** "We won't!" they both promised.**

** They decided to wait for another train, Henry was due to come by with the kipper but, he was running late. Suddenly came a familair ghostly whistle.**

** "Terror is coming, ugu," groaned Ayu.**

** "Maybe we should go back to Kanon, we can come back tomorrow or another day, when Terror isn't busy coming after us," suggested Yuichi.**

** They were about ready to leave, when Terror's ghostly light came into view, shining brightly on them.**

** "You're MINE!" she screamed and raced to them.**

** "Run Ayu!"**

** Ayu and Yuichi ran from the platform as fast as they could, but Terror was catching up fast, human legs were unless aganist steam engine's wheels.**

** Terror was now too close for them to escape, Yuichi pushed Ayu out of sight, and when a loud scream, he disappeared.**

** "Yuichi? Yuichi where are you?" cried Ayu after a few minutes.**

** Yuichi had disappeared and so did Terror, the lights came on in the station, the stationmaster came out, both he and Ayu gasped at the message.**

** "I have the boy now, beware the two big engines in blue and orange and you too, little girl.**

** Your souls will forever run on the ghostly rails forever!"**

** "What is going on, around here?" asked the stationmaster, Ayu didn't answer, without Yuichi, she couldn't go home, she was alone, she broke down and started to cry.**

** Henry's whistle could be heard as he rolled in, to pick up the two kids but was shocked by the message.**

** "Both of Gordon and Murdoch are in trouble," he groaned, "if this engine gets them."**

** "They're okay for now," cried Ayu, "but Yuichi isn't, as long as he's in the grasp of that ghost train!"**

** It took a while for Ayu to explain everything about Terror's most recent runs, and of course capturing Yuichi, how did she do it, and is Yuichi safe? Nobody was going to know until the next time, Terror showed her pistons in the yard again.**

**To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Terror Mystery Part 2

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 8: The Terror Mystery Part 2**

** All hope seemed to die for Yuichi, lost with no way to find Ayu, when out of nowhere, came another blinding light.**

** "What is that?" he asked himself, he got up and saw coming towards him was another ghost train, "this is just not my day."**

** He couldn't move, his legs were all chained up, so he couldn't escape.**

** To his surprise was a different ghost engine, this one was a 4-4-0 American Type engine from the late 1800's, it had a huge number 21 under the window and the words "Virgina and Truckee" on the side of it's tender, this engine looked down at Yuichi.**

** "Crew," she called, "help this boy out of his chains."**

** A ghostly crew came out of the cab, they looked like they had been burned in an explosion. Yuichi tried to run but, to his surprise, the crew were dealing with the tight chains by breaking them.**

** "How did you get yourself caught like that?" asked the engine.**

** "I was captured by an engine, named Terror," answered Yuichi.**

** "I should have known that the stupid engine was rolling down the rails again, she never does learn to stay put in her siding. Tell me boy, what's your name?"**

** "I'm Yuichi."**

** "Nice to meet you, I'm Mindy, and of course you met my crew already."**

** "We were both killed in an explosion, back in 1895, took both of us out, and our engine too," said the Driver, "ever since we have been guilding the dead trains, crews and passengers to the other side."**

** "You however aren't ready for it yet," said the fireman, climbing back into the cab.**

** "You're actually lucky that we found you when we did," said Mindy, "Terror usually...takes her victims down with her every time, how did you escape?"**

** "I didn't, she stopped here and her ghostly crew tied me up..." it was only then he remembered, "Ayu! Oh I hope she's okay."**

** "I'm sure she is," smiled Mindy.**

** All of the sudden, the ground shook with a roar, as a ghostly Big Boy, with the number 4000 rolled up beside Mindy.**

** "Another human caught by Terror, I see," he said in his deep tone voice.**

** "He's lucky to still be alive after all this," said Mindy, she looked down and saw Yuichi looking thirsty, "does your driver have that water bottle?"**

** "I do," said the Driver, climbing down, he walked over and gave Yuichi the water bottle, it was real and so was the water, not ghost water. The Driver looked old, like he had passed away with his engine.**

** "With Terror on the loose, all of us ghost trains are in danger as well as the living," said Mindy.**

** "Wait, are there other ghost trains?" asked Yuichi.**

** "Come with us, boy," said Big Boy, "let us show you the secret of the ghost trains."**

** Yuichi climbed on board, inside Mindy's cab, then the ghost engines rolled off, Mindy led the way while the Big Boy followed behind.**

** Meanwhile, Henry's Driver and fireman were trying their best to help Ayu, she was crying, and sobbing over the loss of Yuichi.**

** "If Terror has done anything to him...I...I," she didn't finish, her crying was stopping her from saying anything.**

** "Don't worry," said Henry, "we'll help you find your friend."**

** "Easier said than done," said the Driver, "we still have the kipper to take and plus with that ghost train out there, if we're not careful, she'll catch us."**

** Ayu said nothing, the Driver and Fireman invited her into the cab for a ride, even Henry was kind enough to allow the little girl to ride with them, even though he still had a job to do.**

** The guard blew his whistle and Henry, with the all clear rolled out onto the main line.**

** Meanwhile, in a dead part of the forest at the far end of Sodor, Mindy, Big Boy and Yuichi had arrived at Ghost Train Central.**

** Yuichi was amazed, there were engines from every class here, from American engines to English style engines, steam and diesel alike, any engine that had been scrapped or destoryed by a serious accident, there were even some extra Big Boys around.**

** "Ghost Engines, come here now!" called out Mindy.**

** All the ghost trains came together, all of them side by side, "we have a visitor," she said, Yuichi climbed out of the cab, "our worst fears have come, Terror is back!"**

** Everyone gasped, they didn't like Terror.**

** "What could she do to you?" asked Yuichi.**

** "She makes us into one of her engine slaves, to shunt her deadly ghost train," said Big Boy, "she cares for no one and won't rest until the whole railroad or the world is under her control."**

** "She must be stopped," said Mindy, "fellow ghost trains we must..."**

** "Wait!" cried Yuichi, "my friend Ayu is still out there, I just want to make sure she's okay."**

** Most of the ghost trains looked at him confused, others knew that he was right.**

** "I'll go find her," said one of them, this one, looked like a high speed american engine, it was once known as the Hiawatta of the Milwaukee Road railroad, "where can I find this friend of yours?"**

** "She might be riding with Henry, the number three."**

** "Take care out there, Hiawatta," advised Mindy, "don't go out trying to be a hero, if you run into Terror, just stop her before she gets Henry."**

** "Got it!"**

** With that in mind, the Hiawatta raced off out onto the open main line.**

** "Are you sure, we should have sent him?" asked Big Boy, "you know he always likes playing hero."**

** "At this point, I wouldn't trust him but, for this young lad, I'll send him out to make sure Henry and his little friend come here in one piece."**

** "Be careful," whispered Yuichi.**

** Henry was now rolling along smoothly, despite the heavy rains coming down, lightning striking all around them, thunder roaring with loud crackles.**

** "Not the best weather to be hauling the kipper in," puffed Henry to his Driver.**

** "Just do your best, Henry," he said, "that's all we can ask from you," he looked down to Ayu, still crying a little, "don't worry, we'll find your friend."**

** "Hoepfully not dead, ugu," grumbled Ayu.**

** All of the sudden, came the ghost whistle of the monster on rails, Terror was on their trail.**

** Without wasting a second, the Driver pushed the regulator in further giving Henry a bit more speed.**

** "You're mine!" cried Terror, over a loud crackle of thunder.**

** The trucks were scared too, so they pushed hard, giving Henry a bit more speed, still that wasn't enough as Terror was catching up fast.**

** "UGU!" screamed Ayu, "SOMEONE HELP US!"**

** It was only then, that another steam whistle sounded and out of the shadows of the dead forest, Hiawatta roared into view.**

** "There's no stopping me this time foolish engine," snickered Terror.**

** "Wanna bet?" cried Hiawatta.**

** During the olden days of the Milwaukee Road, Hiawatta was built for fast passenger service, sadly this one fell apart on it's journey and was scrapped after the run. Even so, he was still fast, as he raced towards the front of Henry's train.**

** "More ghost trains?" gasped Henry.**

** "I don't know how much more I can take, ugu!" cried Ayu.**

** "Follow me, Henry! I'll lead you to safety!"**

** Hiawatta raced on ahead of Henry, confused, the big green engine raced along after him into the dark dead forest, the trucks followed behind, once into the forest, a ghost shunter changed the points, sending Terror down another line.**

** "Curses!" she snapped racing past with her ghost train of doom.**

** "Where are you taking us too?" called out Henry's Driver.**

** "You'll find out soon enough!" cried Hiawatta.**

** Before long, the flying kipper rolled on into the deep part of the forest, Henry, his crew and Ayu were shocked to see so many ghost trains, there were even some engines of Henry's class there too.**

** "There's even some of Gordon's doncaster brothers," he gasped, "but how can that be?"**

** "We're ghosts," said Hiawatta, "that's the only reason we're here."**

** Everyone gulped, even the trucks as they were too spooked to play a single trick.**

** At last, they reached the centre of the dead forest, Mindy and Big Boy were there, Hiawatta rolled in between them.**

** "I found them and brought them here, safe and sound!" he said out loud.**

** Henry rolled to a stop, in between the ghost engines.**

** "Where are we?" asked Ayu, climbing down from the cab.**

** "It's okay," called a voice, "they're friendly."**

** Ayu knew the voice, it belonged to the one person, she cares about so much..."Yuichi!" She ran to him and hugged him, but started shaking again, "are they real ghosts?"**

** "They are," answered Yuichi, "but these engines are good, they have trying to stop Terror's evil scheme for years."**

** "And what is that plan?" asked Henry.**

** "To rule the world, and rid it of any living or dead thing out there," said one of the therobread engines, this one was named Kevin and yes he is Henry's brother.**

** "Kevin! I can't believe that I'm seeing you, what happened to you?"**

** "It's a long story, Henry..." started Kevin.**

** "We don't have time for long stories," said Mindy, "we need to do something about Terror before she gets her revenage on all of us."**

** Yuichi and Ayu walked slowly forward in front of Mindy, "why don't all of you try to stop her, living and ghost engines alike," suggested Yuichi.**

** "I don't know about that, Yuichi," said Mindy's Driver, "we never tried that before, plus we mostly try to hide ourselves from the living."**

** "Just listen," said Ayu, "if Terror isn't stopped soon, this could spell the end for all of us, even for ghosts as well, Yuichi is right, we should all work together, to stop her."**

** All the ghost trains thought about it, even Henry was thinking about it.**

** "All right," agreed Mindy, "but we'll need to talk to the other engines first."**

** "I'll go get some of the other engines," said Henry, "but I'm not sure they'll listen to me, unless you want to come along with me, Kevin."**

** "I might as well," said the engine, "someone's going need to watch your back, out there just like in the old days, huh?"**

** "I guess so," snickered Henry.**

** So Henry pushed his trucks into a siding, and once his driver had uncoupled the kipper, Henry and Kevin raced off to find the other engines.**

** "We'll need both diesels and steam," said Ayu."**

** "Anything is worth a try," said Mindy, "Hiawatta, you're coming with me, Big Boy, go get the diesels in the smelters yard and bring them here!"**

** "I'm on it!" cried the big engine, roaring off.**

** Yuichi climbed back into Mindy's cab, then helped Ayu on board, "this must be a first," she grumbled, "a couple of kids riding on a ghost engine, I can't believe this!"**

** Mindy didn't mind this, she rolled off, followed by Hiawatta.**

** It took a few hours, and with a lot of explaining, the Fat Controller and his engines arrived at the dead forest, some of them were freaked out but others, knew there was nothing to be scared of.**

** "Well, if it isn't my brothers," smiled Gordon, "how are you fine engines doing?"**

** "We're okay," said one of them, who was named Stan, "considering that we were scrapped a long time ago."**

** Thomas was surprised to see all these ghost engines, there were even engines of his class too.**

** At last, the diesels rolled into view, and lastly came Big Boy, Hiawatta and Mindy rolled in with the kids, Yuichi climbed out first, followed by Ayu, they were going have to speak loudly over all the engines.**

** "Listen all of you," he began, "as you know, the ghost engine, Terror has been rolling down the tracks of Sodor for many years, well enough is enough!"**

** "She won't rest until, you'll destoryed and this goes from the engines of the Fat Controller's Railway, to the Other Railway and to the ghost trains," added Ayu.**

** "You're in trouble too?" asked Gordon.**

** "We are," sniffed Stan, "we've been haunted by Terror for years, she's trying her best to get rid of us, or make us her engine slaves."**

** "So what are we suppose to do about it?" asked Diesel.**

** "We're going to make a stand!" said Mindy, "I've been looking forward to finally showing that Terror off for the foolish engine off for the fool, she really is!"**

** "But is it safe?" asked the Fat Controller.**

** "It is," answered Ayu, "we just need to send her to the deepest darkest part of the forest, there she will be judged by the ghost train conceil."**

** A long line of engines appeared, all of them went from the oldest steam engines to the newest diesels, all of them looked surious.**

** "Shouldn't be too hard," said Thomas, "but how will we catch her?"**

** "Just leave that part to us," said Yuichi.**

** "She wants us, so we're going to act us live bate."**

** The plan was soon told off to everyone, other railway engines, the Fat Controller's engines and the ghost engines listened and agreed on the plan.**

** "We'll do it tonight!"**

**To be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 The Terror Mystery Part 3

**Thomas & Friends/Kanon-Ayu and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 9: The Terror Mystery Part 3**

** The plan was soon put into action, Ayu and Yuichi waited by the wharf of the Skarloey Railway, while the engines went to hide, away from Terror's view.**

** "Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ayu.**

** "Nope, I don't think so," answered Yuichi.**

** "Do you think Terror will take us away on her train of doom, ugu?"**

** "Nope, that I know won't happen, if all goes accoring to plan, then the ghost train conceil will deal with her and maybe that will be the end of her."**

** "I hope so," sighed Ayu.**

** They waited for quite some time, then finally between the time of 1:00 and 1:15, the ghostly whistle could heard coming towards them, Yuichi looked down the tracks, while Ayu looked over to Skarloey, who was ready to help.**

** The plan was simple, Skarloey would blow his whistle loudly to tell the other engines that Terror was going after the kids and that would be the time to strike. They would need to dismental her train, then pull her to see the conceil.**

** "This better work," muttered Hiawatta.**

** "You just need to have faith in the kids," said Mindy, "I'll admit this, they sure are brave to deal with that monster."**

** Terror rolled on towards Yuichi and Ayu, just standing on the wharf.**

** "You two, at last! Now, prepare to join my train of doom!"**

** Much to their surprise, Terror tried jumping onto the Wharf, "wait a minute," cried Yuichi, "steam engines can't jump!"**

** "Well I can!" snapped Terror, "I don't follow the rules, foolish children."**

** "Now!" cried Ayu and Yuichi, Skarloey blew off his whistle, then there came a loud chrous of whistles, all the Fat Controller's Engines, the Other Railway Engines and the ghost trains came running towards her.**

** "What in the world?" snapped Terror, "there's too many of them for me to deal with!"**

** Terror and her doom train raced away, Ayu and Yuichi climbed back into Henry's cab, then holding on tight, the mighty green engine raced off.**

** Terror's wheels pounded the rails but, she wasn't as fast as Hiawatta, and a Royal Hudson as they caught up to Terror's train and took the coaches away, freeing the lost souls trapped in the coaches. At last, the two engines had caught up with Terror.**

** "Go for it, Hudson!" cried Hiawatta.**

** "I'm on it!" said the engine, his ghostly driver pushed in the regulator and before they knew it, the Hudson had caught Terror's ghostly tender and tore it away with one mighty pull, the ghostly engine with no tender behind her, bounced up and down voilently, throwing her crew out and finally coming to a stop.**

** "At last, we're free!" cried the ghostly Driver, "no more Terror!"**

** Before long, the other engines had arrived to see a sight, quite enjoyable, the monster Terror was finally derailed and her train of doom was no more.**

** Henry volenteered to go with the ghost trains, to hear what was going to happen to Terror, the ghost trains thanked everyone for their support, and watched as they set off.**

** "Would you like to join us for the trail, Ayu and Yuichi," asked Big Boy.**

** "Yes," answered both kids climbing into the cab of the large ghost engine. They raced off to the dead forest, Henry followed behind.**

** At last, they reached into the deepest part of the forest, where the conceil was waiting for them.**

** "Now, what are we going to do with you?" asked the lead conceiler.**

** "Nobody can hold me," snapped Terror, "I was close to taking over, I would have been the ruler of the rules, if those stupid kids hadn't..."**

** "Enough! Your actions aganist the living and the dead is beyond dispicable, Terror for all your rash actions, you are going to pay the ultimate price!"**

** "Sir, you're not saying what I think you are, are you?"**

** "Yes, Big Boy, I do, we can't have that monster causing chaos and putting everyone's lives on the line..."**

** "What are you planning on doing to me?" asked Terror.**

** "Oh, you'll see, you'll see...you are here banished from both worlds! Start saying hello to obvilion!"**

** A blinding light shone around Terror, Henry close his eyes, while Yuichi, Ayu and Henry's crew covered their eyes, and finally with some final screams, the monster of the rails was gone.**

** "Where is she?" asked Ayu.**

** "She's been sent to obvilion, enough said," said Mindy.**

** "May your actions hault you forever," said the conceiler leader, then all of the sudden they disappeared back into the forest.**

** A crowd of people that had been trapped on Terror's train, appeared heading for the forest, followed by the engines, and the coaches of the train.**

** "Well done, both of you," said Mindy, "without your help, Terror would have gotten away again, now she has been brought to justice."**

** "Well, we're glad we could help," said Yuichi.**

** "Yes indeed but, all the same, I think I've had enough excitment to last me, quite a lifetime, ugu."**

** "Yes, it has been exciting, now remember this, kids, whenever you look up to the stars at night, the brightest star, next to the moon, is my train, making it's return trip home, remember that."**

** "We will!" called the kids and watched as the ghost trains disappeared into the forest, each blowing off their whistles or horns as a thank you to Yuichi and Ayu, Big Boy's whistle shook the forest as it sounded, and then there was silence.**

** "Come on," cried Henry's Driver, "let's get going, we still have the kipper to deliver, we'll drop you off at Knapford Station."**

** Yuichi and Ayu climbed aboard and once Henry was coupled up to the kipper, they were on their way again. The Driver was as good as his word, the kids were dropped off around three in the morning. They waved goodbye to Henry and his crew, as the kipper left.**

** "Now, we can say that Terror is gone for good," said Yuichi.**

** "Yep," agreed Ayu, "now if you don't mind, I would like to go home."**

** "Okay," Yuichi however stopped walking.**

** "What's the matter?"**

** "Well, there was something I was going to say to you before Terror came, it's something important," Yuichi walked up to Ayu, wrapped his arms around her, then said, "I love you."**

** Ayu gasped, after hearing this, she started to cry, "and I love you too, Yuichi, I'm glad we made it threw that little adventure alive."**

** Yuichi and Ayu hugged for some time, before returning home again. They looked out the window and sure enough, they saw a bright star, close to the moon.**

** A steam engine's whistle blew loudly, calling out to them, Yuichi and Ayu waved to the star, they knew who it was, racing along.**

** The very next day, Yuichi and Ayu were at the city park again, they told Nayuki and Shiori about the monster of the rails.**

** "Seems like trouble is always following you two," giggled Nayuki.**

** "Still it's good that you got away," sighed Shiori, "that ghost engine could have taken you away and you would never wake up again."**

** "What are you talking about?" asked Yuichi.**

** "It's simple, without your young spirit, your regular body would never be able to get up, it would just become an empty vassal."**

** Yuichi gulped, now he was glad that everything turned out the way, it did. Nayuki was going to ask but, Yuichi cut her off...**

** "No, I did not buy that ghost train, I don't even know how it got into our dreams at all."**

** "Well for whatever reason it was, Terror is gone, right?" asked Shiori.**

** "Right," said both Ayu and Yuichi at once.**

** Later on, Yuichi thought they could try and make Ayu walk again, her legs were still a bit shaky but, she was determined not to give up.**

** "I can do this, I can do this," she muttered to herself.**

** Holding on, only to Yuichi's hands, Ayu got up from her wheelchair and started walking, slowly at first, then at last, she was walking at a normal pace.**

** "You did it, Ayu!"**

** "Oh yes! I did it, I can walk again! Thank you, Yuichi!" she said happily, hugging him again.**

** "I'm glad to have helped, I'll always be there for you, and that is never going to change."**

** What happened next was unexpecting, with both Yuichi and Ayu, so close, they kissed! Their first ever romantic kiss! Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other one ever again. **

** After they were done, kissing the two of them walked along towards the city. Their friends were surprised to see Ayu walking again but, were happy for her as well.**

** "Way to go, Ayu!" cried Nayuki.**

** "Sayuri knew you could do it!" This came from Sayuri Kurata, (she speaks of herself in the thrid person).**

** "I knew it was only a matter of time," smiled Kaori.**

** "Way to help her out, Yuichi!" cried Kitagawa.**

** "You must be very proud," called Mai.**

** Ayu's parents were indeed pleased to see their daughter walking, they thanked Yuichi for all his help, Yuichi just smiled happily.**

** That night, there was a huge party held to celebrate not only Ayu's recovery but, also the love both Yuichi and Ayu now share. Nothing could be sweeter than this moment, seeing the two of them side by side, either dancing to the music of the party or kissing, either way this is the happily ever after they were looking for, for over seven years.**

**THE END!**


End file.
